


Take a Break

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [123]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Overworked Tony, supportive significant others, tired tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a to-do list a mile long. Literally. JARVIS will confirm.</p><p>Pepper and Rhodey are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> No warnings really apply, except Tony is overworked and not sleeping.

Tony’s honestly risking falling asleep over his lab bench, and JARVIS has politely asked him five times now to go to bed. But he can’t. SI needs product, SHIELD has demands, the Avengers are going to die gruesomely if he doesn’t update their damn equipment. He has work to do.

No one seems to be super understanding about the fact that he’s a little damn busy, either. SI emails build up, including some from Pepper, which, by the way, is the most he’s seen of his lovely girlfriend in two weeks. SHIELD sends emails and Coulson and pretty much everyone else to bother him. Some of the Avengers stuff is just his own mind, pressuring him, although the requests for new fancy equipment don’t help either.

On top of that, there’s a media shitstorm, because the Avengers managed to break a few blocks of Manhattan (again) in the latest fight, and Tony Stark is the most public, easiest figure to take potshots at. Not that Tony’s not used to that kind of scrutiny, but it is wearing, especially on top of everything else going on already.

So he’s basically incapable of work, more fiddling with the screwdriver than actually using it, when the doors slide open.

Only Pepper and Rhodey have the codes to make the doors slide open without even requiring Tony’s permission, so he’s not worried.

“Hey, what’s up, Sugar Pants?” he says, without looking up. Either one, the title still applies. 

“Well you look like hell,” Rhodey says.

Tony musters up a smile. “Rhodey!”

“And Pepper,” Pepper says. “Why’re you awake?”

“That’s no way to greet your favorite guy, is it, c’mon, Pep…”

“JARVIS?”

“Sir hasn’t slept in sixty-one hours.”

Pepper and Rhodey both look decidedly unimpressed. “I’m busy,” he defends. “You know how many things I have on my plate right now?”

JARVIS seems to think it’s helpful to pull up a thorough to-do list on one of the holo-screens. Pepper frowns. “Cross the SI things off the list,” she says. “Or at least put a pin in them.”

“I’ll make everyone else back off,” Rhodey says. 

“I’ll have the house in Maui opened up,” Pepper says.

Tony looks back and forth between them. Usually it’s him people look at like he’s speaking a foreign language, but today it feels reversed. “Guys?”

“We’re going on vacation,” Rhodey says. 

“Where you don’t work. At all,” Pepper stresses. “I think we could all use a break, matter of fact. At the vert least for a long weekend.”

“Until people back off a bot, maybe,” Rhodey mutters while Pepper texts.

“All set,” she announces. “Wheels up in three hours.”

“Just enough time to pack,” Rhodey says.

Tony just looks back and forth, then sets the screwdriver down. “God I love you too,” he says fervently.

They both grin at him.


End file.
